


Guardian Angel

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jo, this is Anna.  She's going to be watching your back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

Dean introduced them. Just walked over to her one day with a young woman about Jo's age trailing behind him.

"Jo, this is Anna. She's going to be watching your back from now on."

Dean was already walking away before Jo could protest that she could take care of herself.. Ever since she'd almost died from the attack by the Hell hounds, Dean had become even more protective of those around him.. She and Dean were never going to be lovers but Dean considered her and her mom as part of his family.

Red hair, pale skin, seemingly fragile looking,, Anna looked nothing like an angel. Though looking at Castiel, in his trench coat and business suit, he also didn't seem like an angel, except for the strange way he held himself and a sense of otherness that hung heavy around him. In contrast, Anna seemed far more human than Castiel. Quick to laugh and crack a joke, her smile lite up her face.

Jo found herself liking Anna a lot. She was friendly, funny and extremely bad ass in a fight, destroying demons with a vengeance, and always making sure Jo was safe. Despite her protests to Anna's fierce protectiveness, Jo found she liked having Anna looking out for her, of having a friend to rely on and share her burdens with.

Jo also liked the way Anna smiled at her and how it made something warm flutter in Jo's stomach. Or the shiver that ran through her when Anna's fingers lingered against Jo's just a little bit longer than necessary when they passed something to each other.

Then there were the nights when Anna slipped into her bed, warm and soft against Jo as she kissed Jo softly. Her hands would stroke over Jo's skin, until Jo was writhing against her in pleasure. Afterwards, as they both lay damp and panting in the tangled sheets, Anna would hold her close, stroking Jo's hair until Jo fell asleep.


End file.
